Hiding Behind Shadows
by Jkidssxdbz
Summary: What if Naruto and Hinata both hid their true selves by using masks. What if Naruto knew everything about his heritage and birth. Rest of Summary's in chapter Naru/Hina Harem maybe Strong Smart Naruto Strong Hinata Rated M just for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Naruto and Hinata both hid their true selves? What if both Naruto and Hinata were a part of a retired famous anbu team? What will happen to Konoha when Naruto and Hinata drop their masks for good? What if Naruto knew everything from his parents to Kyuubi? Rated M just to be safe**

**Hey this Jkid or JJ whichever u prefer. I'm back writing fan fiction after a very long absence and time reading fan fiction. To all the people waiting for another chapter of Gohan's Bad Field Trip REDONE I'm currently writing a new chapter for it should have it up Saturday or Sunday. Another reason for my absence I've been focusing on my drawing skills in terms of drawing manga and anime. Bear with me I haven't been writing in a while. Hope you enjoy my first chapter back. This story is called Hiding Behind the Shadows. AU, Please enjoy the story. Read and Review**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO wish I did though. **

Today was a rather peaceful day in the Hidden Leaf Village or known as Konohagakure. The streets were filled with citizens and shinobi alike. Everyone was calm and happy. 12 years ago the mighty Kyuubi and attacked the village. The powerful 4th Hokage had to seal the fox into a boy and his name was-

"" was heard throughout the village

"Ha-ha can't catch me" Naruto laughed as he ran through the village covered in paint.

"Hey how long have we been chasing him for" a random jounin said.

"For 4 fucking hours" another random jounin said as he dodged a trash can thrown at him by Naruto.

"He's barely even tired, how is he doing this" a random chunin said.

"We need help someone go get Lord Hokage for backup in catching him" another chunin said.

In the Hokage's office the current 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting as his desk working on paperwork. "Ugh Paperwork why can't I just burn you with a fire jutsu" Hiruzen said to himself. "Ahh finally done, know I can read" Hiruzen said as he put down the pen and pulled out an orange book. As soon as he opened the book the door opened.

"Lord Hokage here's the new stack of paperwork" His secretary said as she came in the room carrying a huge stack of papers. Hiruzen eyes widen as he saw the paperwork and started to cry anime tears.

"LORD HOKAGE" the chunin said as he came running in the door.

"Yes, what it is" Hiruzen said. On the outside he may have been completely serious but on the inside he was jumping around thanking Kami that he was interrupted from doing evil paperwork.

"Naruto, He, He, He" the chunin started

"Naruto? What did he do now?" Hiruzen asked while he raised an eyebrow

"He painted the Hokage Mountains sir" the chunin said

"HE WHAT? Why would he do such a thing" Hiruzen asked. "Send Dog and Cat after him, wait when did Naruto exactly paint the mountains?" Hiruzen continued.

"Ummm, we've been chasing him for four hours we also chunin and jounin who tried to capture Naruto before helping us" the chunin said very nervously.

Hiruzen eyes almost popped out his skull as he looked at his clock. It was at least 10 0' clock. _How can an Academy student outrun some of our best shinobi for four hours_ Hiruzen thought in shock.

"Send Anbu member Angel with Dog and Cat." Hiruzen said after recovering from shock

"Yes, sir" the chunin said as he shushined away

Five minutes later two poofs entered the room. When the smoke cleared stood long time anbu partners Dog and anbu member Cat.

"Lord Hokage, you wanted to see us?" asked Cat behind her mask.

"Yes, I need you to find Anbu member Angel and you three will catch Naruto and bring him to me since our jounin and chunin can't catch him" Hiruzen said as he pulled out mask and handed it to Dog.

"Lord Hokage, how can an academy student outrun jounin and I thought Angel retired her mask years ago along with Kitsune?" Dog said in disbelief at first then his voice changed to serious.

"I think it's time she is brought out of retirement." Hiruzen said with a slight smirk.

"You two still know where she lives right?" Hiruzen asked

"Yes sir" replied both Cat and Dog

"Hand her this mask and tell her it's time and you two are dismissed" Hiruzen said

"Yes sir" they both said and shushined away.

Once they leave Hiruzen picks back up his pen and gets back to work.

Meanwhile In Another Part of the Village

"Lord Hiashi anbu members are here to see u" a random Hyuuga said.

"Huh, Anbu what could they possibly want, let them in" Hiashi said as he stood up.

"Lord Hiashi we need to see a Hinata Hyuuga" Dog said

"Why would anbu want to see someone as weak as her, whatever she's in her room" Hiashi said.

"Lord Hiashi it's very important that we see her" Cat said while fuming on the inside. _He has no idea on how strong she really is _Cat thought.

Hiashi walked upstairs and walked to Hinata's room and knocks on the door. Hinata opens the door and sees the anbu members Cat and Dog standing there.

"May we come in Hyuuga-san" Cat said.

"Y-y-y-yes y-y-you c-c-can c-c-o-o-me i-in" Hinata said as she walked to her bed. (A/N typing Hinata stuttering kind of sucks)

Dog handed her a mask and said "Lord Hokage told me to tell you it's time"

Hinata looked at Dog and then looked around her room with Byuakogan (sp?) on and said "Lord Hokage wanted me to drop my mask first huh." She closed the door and put a sound seal on the door.

"Yes he did" Cat said.

Hinata eyes were filled with happiness and glee as she turned off her kekkai genkai and flashed through a lot of hand seals and shouted "RELEASE."

Smoke filled the entire room and both Dog and Cat had trouble seeing in front of them. When the smoke cleared Hinata said, "It's good to be free."

Dog and Cat looked in shock at Hinata. Hinata changed drastically, her hair was longer. Her eyes were filled with confidence and she held a katana in her hand. Not only did her appearance changed so did her choice of clothing changed as well. Instead of her normal big heavy jacket showed a black t-shirt with the swirl on the back and the fire symbol on the front. She now wore even darker blue pants as she tied her swords on her hips.

"When did you start wearing the swirl?" asked both Cat and Dog.

"When I married Kitsune" Hinata smirked as put on her mask and her anbu gear on. ( A/N when she's in anbu mode she will know as angel)

"Why did Lord Hokage want my mask to be dropped" Angel said as she, Cat, and Dog jumped on the rooftops of several Konoha buildings.

"To find and capture Naruto and bring him to Lord Hokage and also He felt it was time for you to drop your mask" Cat said.

"I think it will be fun working with you again" said Dog as he and Cat where already a team.

"Yea now all we need is to get Kitsune to drop his mask" Cat said.

"What did Uzumaki-kun do this time" Angel said. _I hate calling Naruto-kun Uzumaki-kun but its protocol for us Anbu. _Hinata thought to herself.

" He painted the Hokage Mountains and its been four hours and he still hasn't been caught." Dog said.

"Wow and he still didn't get caught. What's up with our jounin now if they can't even catch an academy student" Angel said as she hid a huge smile behind her mask.

"Lets hurry up and catch him" Cat said.

Meanwhile at another part of the village

Naruto landed and looked around and said, "Finally lost them." He then started to walk back to the academy. Naruto then noticed their were paint blotches all over his clothes. "Might as well change clothes while I am it" Naruto said to himself as he started to walk back to his apartment. As soon as he took a couple steps a searing pain shot through him. "AHHHHHH" Naruto screamed as he struggled to stand.

"Kyu-chan what the hell is going on" Naruto said to Kyuubi in pain.

Kyuubi who appeared to be in pain as well said " Naruto-kun she released her mask."

"Then why are we in pain" Naruto said right back.

"Naruto-kun you have to hurry and get inside somewhere our mask is releasing which means everything will be released all your chakra power knowledge everything." Kyuubi said.

"How long do I have to get somewhere" Naruto asked as he stood despite the pain he was enduring.

"Not long Naruto-kun it's already starting. GET MOVING!" Kyuubi said to Naruto.

That was the last the thing Naruto heard as he blacked out from the pain.

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Thanks for reading and please review on how I can make it better or adjustments I can make I'm not used to writing Naruto yet. Remember check out the new Naruto chapter 581.**

**Peace out**

**JJ out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone this is a new chapter. This chapter is sort of a flashback chapter for the most part explaining the reason for both Naruto and Hinata joining Anbu. Hinata will only be known as Angel when they are on an Anbu mission or she has her mask on. Please Read and Review. Check out my latest chapter for Gohan's Bad Field Trip REDONE.**

**Enjoy the Chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO…. ONTO THE CHAPTER.**

Hinata aka Angel sat in a chair while a tied down Naruto due to thrashing around was passed out in a hospital bed.

"Naru-kun." Hinata said very quietly and sadly.

"Don't worry Angel your man will be fine." Cat said as she put her hand on Angel's shoulder.

Suddenly the door opened. Angel, Cat, and Dog all get ready in a defensive position until they saw the red and white robes.

Angel, Cat, and Dog all relaxed once they saw the Hokage himself. "Lord Hokage, what you are doing here?" Angel asked.

"Just checking on my fourth member of my most trusted Anbu squad." Hiruzen said.

Hiruzen took out a fox mask and handed the mask to Angel.

"I still remember the day you two first talked about joining Anbu." Hiruzen said. "Boy was I shocked about it." He continued as Angel, Cat, and Dog all took a seat on various chairs in the room.

_Flashback:_

_An 8 year old Hinata Hyuuga was in the Hokage's office standing next to her long time crush. At the moment both her and Naruto were very confused on why the Hokage asked for them during class._

"_Hey Gramps, what are we doing here exactly?" Naruto asked as he looked at Hinata, then at Hiruzen._

_Hiruzen closed the door and flashed through some hands signs and cast a very powerful sound barrier._

"_Gramps, why did you that and can I learn that?" Naruto asked as he was very excitied._

_Hinata giggled shyly to herself while watching her long time crush become excitied._

"_No more hiding you two, I need you two to take off your masks." Hiruzen said very seriously._

_Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders as they both flashed a hand sign and yelled, "RELEASE!"_

_Smoke cleared the entire room and covered the two 8 years olds. Hiruzen tried to peer through the smoke but he could feel their chakra capacity at least triple as he smirked._

"_Jounin Naruto Uzumaki at your service Gramps." Naruto said with serious in his voice._

"_Jounin Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki at your service Lord Hokage." Hinata said._

_Hiruzen smirked as he knew he had his two of the strongest, most trusted Jounin in the village back. Hiruzen eyes almost popped out of his skull once he saw how much their outifits had changed. Naruto's outfit changed dramatically and so did his personality. He was more calm, more focused, still hyperactive and still enjoyed pranks but used them for training. Naruto now wore a white t shirt that had the fire symbol on the front and the Uzumaki swirl on the back of the shirt instead of that god awful, kill me now, bright orange jumpsuit top. He also wore orange fingerless gloves on his hands. His pants were now a dark blue like most jounin instead of those matching god awful bright orange jumpsuit pants. His headband was tied around his arm. Hinata on the other hand has changed as well. Hinata was now holding Naruto's hand with her ring showing proudly. Hinata had lost that baggy tan jacket of hers and replaced with a black version of Naruto's t shirt, but she had the Hyuuga symbol next to the Uzumaki swirl. Her shirt now showed off her already fast development. Her pants were also dark blue like standard jounin. She also wore gloves but instead of them being Orange like her Husbands hers was lavender. Her headband were tied around her sword. _

"_Just how often do you two switch outfits when you don't have your masks on?" Hiruzen said._

_Funny last time I saw them unmasked was the day we agreed to mask their true strength, intelliengce, and personality. They were not wearing what they have on now, they were wearing what every other jounin would wear._

"_We decided we would spend time with each other today but make it look like we're not together so the council or the villagers wouldn't bother us." Hinata said._

"_Makes sense." Hiruzen said._

"_Gramps, why did you have us take off our masks not that I mind by the way." Naruto said as he looked at the Hiruzen then finished looking at Hinata towards the end of the sentence with a smirk._

"_Naru-kun, not in front the the Hokage." Hinata said._

"_Fine. We'll just have some fun later." Naruto said with a smirk._

"_If you two are done, I would like to speak now." Hiruzen said. _

_Both Naruto and Hinata were now paying full attention to their village leader._

"_Glad to see you two are back hope you two as strong or stronger than before." Hiruzen said._

"_Of course we are Gramps, our mate bond has gotten a lot stronger too" Hinata said while giving Naruto a smirk._

"_I won't even ask why or what you two did to improve your bond. What is this Mate bond you two are speaking of?" Hiruzen said in confusion._

"_Yes, the day we got married Foxy-kun here marked me as his mate by biting my neck before the honeymoon officially began." Hinata said while giving Naruto a smirk._

"_Why did he mark you?" Hiruzen asked._

"_If I didn't mark my angel here wouldn't have survived childbirth." Naruto said with sadness just thinking about Hinata dying._

"_What are the marks effect and did Kyuubi tell to mark her?" Hiruzen asked both Naruto and Hinata as he studied both of them._

"_Yea sure, Kyu's pretty nice." Naruto said while Hinata suppressed her anger just at hearing her name._

"_Angel she said she wouldn't do that again." Naruto said as he looked at Hinata._

"_I don't care she grabbed what was mine then almost tied you to a bed while you were sleeping and in a dream. How would I know that she wouldn't try that again while you were dreaming." Hinata said angrily._

_Mental note to self Don't make Hinata angry. Thank Kami these two are keeping me away from doing that evil paperwork. Hiruzen thought._

"_Naruto, what are the effects of the mark?" Hiruzen asked before the argument between husband and his angry wife grew larger._

"_Well, Gramps we get very angry when someone talks to our mate with sexual intentions. We also get angry when our mate gets looks like that too as well. WE have a mind link to each other. We also can sense each other feelings, and all our senses are heighnted. We are also very overproctive of each other. If one of us get hurt we won't care about who did it we will take them out and they village they come from. We just have to be calmed down before we go on a rampage on their village." Naruto said.  
>Hiruzen stared at the two. <em>

_These two might not only destroy a entire village and cause me tons of paperwork if one them gets hurt, but it seems their power and intelligence has also increased as well. May Kami have mercy on their soul if they were either Hinata or Naruto. Hiruzen thought._

"_Naruto How did you manage to hide your mask for this long when you can't use genjustu?" Hiruzen asked._

" _I used an advanced version of henge, Gramps." Naruto answered._

"_Naru-kun your forgetting something." Hinata said._

"_Oh ,really? What is it?" Naruto asked._

"_This, RELEASE!" Hinata shouted after she flashed through a hand sign._

_Hiruzen looked up from and what he saw almost made his eyes pop out his skull. There swishing lazyily behind both Hinata and Naruto where fox tails. One blond with a white tip and one lavender with a white tip._

"_Wha…How…When?" Hiruzen said as he was still in shock._

"_Lord Hokage, We have a request and Kyu said as we grow stronger we would gain tails until we both get nine." Naruto said._

_Hiruzen was now more serious than ever. Naruto __**never **__called him Hokage unless it was completely serious._

"_Me and foxy-kun would like to join Dog's Anbu squad." Hinata said._

"_What? Why?" Hiruzen asked very confused._

_He knew for a fact that Dog's Anbu squad took only the hardest Anbu missions. That's why the only Anbu still sane in his squad is one of his best shinobi, Cat._

"_We feel that we have a lot to add to the already strong team. Foxy-kun here personally know's all his father's jutsu, yes even that one. He's been teaching me rasengan and the shadow clone jutsu. Plus with my Gentle Fist and Water Jutsu that has been said the best in the entire village for water users. We can also add a medic to the team has I've been reading Lady Tsunades books. Foxy-kun here can help Dog when it comes to assault while me and Cat can back them up." Hinata said._

"_Fine, you two can join, you two made some nice points,and Hinata you may be the first med-nin in Anbu since all the rest are out on the field or working on the hospital staff." Hiruzen said. Hiruzen then looked at Naruto and asked, "How do you know your father's thunder god jutsu I only gave you the rasengan scroll when you were a chunin?"_

"_Kyu-chan (Hinata growls at the name) was sealed in my mom so she saw what she knew from my mother's memory and helped me learn the jutsu, although I need the seals he used and instructions on how to carry more than one person." Naruto said._

_Hiruzen hands both Naruto and Hinata a fox mask and an angel mask._

"_You two only show your true selves when you meet with your squad and on missions." Hiruzen said._

"_Yes, Gramps/Lord Hokage." Both Naruto and Hinata said in unison._

"_Meet with Dog and Cat tomorrow at 6 a.m." Hiruzen said._

"_Yes, sir." Hinata and Naruto said. _

" _You two are dismissed." Hiruzen said._

_Both Naruto and Hinata tucked their masks away and started to head towards the door. Hiruzen was about to sit back down and get started on paperwork.  
>"Now Foxy-kun why don't we celebrate our promotion like husband and wife." Hinata said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him back to their house.<em>

_She's going to keep him up all night. Hiruzen thought as he worked on paperwork._

_Flashback End_

"Ahhhh, Good times, Good times." Angel said with a dreamy tone in her voice.

"Hey, who's that on top of Naruto right now?" Cat said looking at Naruto while trying to snap Angel out her daze.

"Huh, Who are you guys talking about?" Angel said still in a daze.

"Just look at the girl on your husband, Angel." Dog said while uncrossing his arms.

"WHAT GIRL IS ON TOP OF MY MAN!" Angel yelled as she turned around and looked at her husband on the bed.

There on the bed looked to be a a red headed girl who was a well developed girl just like Angel on top of Naruto.

"Who the hell are you and you have five seconds before I kick your ass across the village." Angel said as a dark purple aura appeared around her while she was smiling sweetly.

_What the Hell? Has Angel always been this scary._ Cat, Dog, and Hiruzen thought.

The red-headed girl woke up with a start and rubbed her eyes as she stretched out her legs and scratched her fox ears that were on top of her head. She looked up and saw Angel

"You!" the girl yelled. "You're the bitch that the took away my Foxy-kun" the girl said as she growled at Hinata.

Cat, Dog and Hiruzen all took a step back as they watch both the girl growl at Angel and Angel just kept smiling at her but the purple aura around grew even more.

" I don't know what you mean, I haven't done a thing to you." Angel said. " Now kindly get the hell off my husband." Angel continued.

"Make Me get off him he's very comfy by the way" the girl said with a smirk.

Angel's eye twitched under the mask as the purple aura around her almost covered the entire room. Cat, Dog and Hiruzen all gulped as they know these two would kill each other.

"You want a fight, fine you got one" Angel said as she unsheated her sword and got in a stance.

"Bring it Bitch." The girl said as she also got in a stance while also revealing her nine tails that were now waving around angrily behind her.

Hiruzen, Cat, and Dog's jaws dropped, and said, " Kyuubi!"

"Kyu? Whatever we will settle this once and for all." Hinata said as she charged.

**This is were I'm going to call it quits for this chapter. So what did you think of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Ja Ne**

**JJ**


End file.
